


atla x reader blurbs

by akinorii



Series: Blurbs from Lee (that's me!) [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinorii/pseuds/akinorii
Summary: a collection of some x reader blurbs from my blurb night
Relationships: Sokka (Avatar)/Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Series: Blurbs from Lee (that's me!) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120022
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. talk to me: sokka

You sat on the edge of the platform, letting your legs dangle off the edge. You heard the soft shuffle of feet behind you.

“Hey,” Sokka whispered as not to startle you. You hastily wiped away the tears that had escaped from your eyes, not wanting him to know you had been crying. “You kinda disappeared there on us, just checking to see if you were okay.”

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine, just needed some air,” you answered in an overly cheerful tone, “ I’ll be back in a minute, don’t worry about me.”

You could hear the movement of his feet and you had assumed he had gone back with the others, with Suki. Your sobs continued as you continued to think about the Kyoshi Warrior.

Ever since she has rejoined the group, your time with Sokka seemed to dwindle. You knew she wasn’t trying to, but it seemed like she was replacing you. In every way, it felt like you were inferior to her. There was nothing you could about it, she was just better.

You jumped as a hand was placed on your back. “You can talk to me. You know that right?” He moved his hand to wrap around you, pulling you into a side-hug and forcing you to rest your head in his lap.

“I feel like I know what this is about, and I just want you to know I love you, okay? I’ll say it as many times as you need to hear it.” He stroked your hair as you laid on his lap, watching the last bits of the day fade into the night sky.


	2. monopoly: zuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> modern au! also some suggestive-ish, but not really stuff

You groaned, throwing your head back to stare at the ceiling. “You’re joking, right? How did we just go bankrupt?”

“It’s the goddamn Boardwalk that killed us. I should have fought for us, against the bank, against Katara’s tyrannical reign,” Zuko said, answering your rhetorical question before placing his head on your shoulder.

Sokka gave you a knowing look before making kissy faces. You flushed, feeling embarrassed that your roommate/not-so-secret crush was laying on you. Katara smacked Sokka as you pushed Zuko off of you.

The microwave clock bared the time, showing that it was 1:27 AM. Spirits, the two of you had come over at 9 to play Monopoly, but you had forgotten just how long it took to play.

“Zuko and I are going to head back to our place now, but we’ll be back to kick your asses at Just Dance next week.”

Despite the time Sokka still had the energy to taunt you. “Well these hips can move better than Shakira’s so watch out!” he whisper-yelled to avoid the sleeping Aang on the table.

“Well (Y/n)’s hips can move better than yours so you should be scared.” Zuko retorted back, confidently.

Sokka’s eyebrows shot up before coming down to compliment his smirk, “And how would you know that? Have you two been ba-“

You were quick to cut Sokka off, not needing or wanting to hear what you knew he was about to say. “We’ll be going now, see you soon!”


	3. day in bed: zuko

The sunlight started to flicker through the windows as you turned over in your bed, surprised to still find your husband in bed. With his whole ‘rise with the sun’ thing you barely saw him in the mornings, so the sight of him was a welcomed one.

“You know I love you right?” you spoke, admiration and sleep sticking to your voice. You raised your hand to brush away the locks of his long hair that were in front of his face.

He grabbed your hand before it reached its destination. Bringing it to his mouth and pressing a kiss to your palm. “Do you know that I love you more?” His deep gravelly morning voice making you smile. “Can we stay in bed all day?”

“You’re the Firelord, you make the rules. I’m sure the nation can handle a day without you,” you answered, moving to entangle yourself into his outstretched arms.

“I love you,” Zuko whispered, placing a kiss to your hair and falling into a second wave of much needed sleep.


	4. be more careful: zuko

“What the hell is your problem?” you called out after the seething fire-bender.

He turned around abruptly, letting out a dry chuckle, “What’s my problem? You’re my fucking problem!”

“I- What?” Your voice was small, much like you were trying to make yourself at the moment. What had you done to set him off like this?

He moved closer to you but stopped when he saw you step away. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’m not mad at you. I’m upset at what you’ve done. You need to be more careful, more aware of your surroundings. I’m not going to be there to save you every time something happens.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,“ you whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

”I can’t stay mad at you, and that pisses me off,“ he groaned, placing his hand over his eyes and running it down his face before stopping at his chin.

You opened your arm to signal him to come and hug you. He did, bending down to rest his head on your shoulder and placing his arms around your waist.

"Please, just be more careful, for me, okay?” he asked, in a mumble. You hummed in agreement, and his arms tightened, pulling you closer to him.


	5. Can’t Lose You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set in boiling rock, but i didn't actually watch this scene to write it

“(Y/n)! (Y/n), stop moving. You’re going to get yourself killed!” Zuko yelled from across the moving gondola.

“Yeah, this moving is called fighting for our lives,” you called back from where you were fighting Ty Lee. Suddenly she stopped fighting, fear flooding her irises.

“They’re about to cut the line!” the acrobat shouted out, most likely to Azula. The two both retreated to the other cart, watching as you bypassed each other.

The guards on the bottom platform began to cut the line, the gondola swinging wildly, knocking you off your balance. You slid onto the edge, desperately clinging onto the edge.

“Hold on!” Zuko shouted at you. You could hear the worry in his voice as he ran over.

You hissed as the sharp edges of the metal began to sting your palms, “Yeah, no shit! Hurry up!” He pulled up Sokka first before scrambling over to where you were slipping.

His muscles tensed as he pulled you up and into his arms, “I can’t lose you.”

“You didn’t, and you won’t.” You hugged back tightly as the gondola started moving again. “What’s going on?”

“It’s Mai! She’s helping us escape!” The two of you moved down to the sitting area and watched as Mai took down the guards.

You looked at each other knowing that you wouldn’t be losing each other today.


End file.
